


Discovering Humanity: Road Trip

by MightyMidget



Series: The Discovery Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Diners, Dysfunctional Family, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet the Family, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overhearing Sex, Road Trips, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angels have fallen to Earth and are making their way in the world when God drops in on Castiel with a special mission - visit your family, check in on them and help where you can...oh and bring Michael and Lucifer along for the ride!</p><p>This should be interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, back by popular demand I give you Discovering Humanity Part 2! The long awaited follow up to my first ever story! I do hope you enjoy it and hopefully our new readers will give me some much needed feedback. I love you all.
> 
> x MightyMidget x

Castiel was so engrossed in his book - The Chronicles Of Narnia - that he hadn't noticed the sounds of running water had stopped, and a very wet and naked Hunter was standing in the doorway, watching him as he read. In fact he was so far gone in the storyline that not even the dip of the mattress as the man crawled slowly towards him could rouse him from his fantasy land, and it wasn't until the book was plucked from his hands and Dean took his place on Cas' lap that the Angel finally noticed he was around.  
  
"Oh...Hello Dean..." Castiel said, a little stunned to suddenly find himself with a lap-full of wet Hunter but certainly not complaining about it.  
  
"Hello...Seriously?! That's all you gotta say is 'Hello'?!" Dean snapped, looking a little put out but Cas quickly caught on to his boyfriends bratty behaviour.  
  
"Is that anyway to speak to me, Dean Winchester? I suggest if you do not wish to have your ass spanked you correct your tone..." Castiel said in a husky voice that made Dean whimper softly, but the smirk on his lips was undeniable.  
  
"And what if that's exactly what I want, huh? What exactly are you gonna do about it..." Dean questioned with a smug little smile that didn't last long as Castiel reached around to grab the Hunter around his waist, flipping them so Dean was sprawled out on the bed, face down and Castiel was pinned down against his back. The Angel reached up and threaded his fingers through Deans hair, tugging on it as he put his lips to Deans ear.  
  
"Don't test me, Dean...Or you will spend the rest of the week as a toy for my cock, and nothing else, do you understand? That means no release for you under any circumstances, and I do not think that is something you could bear...Now do you have something to say to me?" Castiel bit softly at the lobe of Deans ear, growling when the Hunter whimpered and bucked back against him, his ass rubbing against Castiel's crotch.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cas! I'll be good, honest I will but please..." Dean begged in a quiet voice and Castiel smirked down at him as he rutted forward against the Hunters ass.  
  
"Please what, Dean? You must always tell me what you want otherwise you won't get it..." Castiel said and Dean blushed, a colour that travelled all the way down his body and tinted his skin a rosy pink. The Angel brought his hand down hard across Dean's ass when the Hunter stuttered but didn't answer him and the man moaned out loud.  
  
"Please fuck me, Castiel!" Dean said, quickly and with his face buried in the sheets, too embarrassed to look up. Castiel smirked and rubbed over the Hunters sore ass, using a little of his Grace to sooth the sting and kissing under Deans ear.  
  
"Do you know how much I love to hear you say that, Dean...Can you feel just what it is you do to me?" Castiel asked as he humped against Dean's ass, grinding his hardened bulge against him as Dean squirmed underneath him.  
  
"CASTIEL! You put that boy down right now!" A stern voice cracked through the air suddenly and Dean yelled out loud with shock, darting up so fast he knocked Castiel clean off him and onto the floor. The poor Angel was so stunned by the sudden change that it took him a minute to process it, as he lay on the floor watching Dean's naked butt disappearing into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. Castiel looked up and around for the source of the voice, finding none other than his Father sitting crossed legged on the table, smiling mischievously at the confused Angel. "Nimble little minx, isn't he?" His Father joked, and Castiel glared at the grinning man who had just - to use Dean's word - 'cock-blocked' him.  
  
"Father! Was that really necessary?" Castiel snapped as he tried to stand up, but failed when a sharp and throbbing pain shot through his lower abdomen. He winced and crossed his legs over, groaning softly and he heard his Father chuckle.  
  
"Blue balls...nasty that is! Here let me get that for you." Chuck said as he snapped his fingers, reliving his Son of the pain in his balls. Castiel slowly made his way to his feet, adjusting himself and blushing slightly when he looked up and found his Father still watching him with a beaming smile on his face.  
  
"Can I help you with something, Father? Or are you just here to..." Castiel used his air quotes. "Break my balls...literally?" Chuck laughed out loud at his Son and got off the table, walking up to Castiel and clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"That's what I always loved about you Castiel, you were always the funniest..." Chuck said in a proud voice and Castiel looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Do not let Gabriel hear you say that, he might well die of shame...in fact no, I changed my mind, can I get that in writing? Signed? Dated?" Castiel joked dryly and smiled slightly when his Father laughed loudly, pulling him close again. It didn't matter how annoying Chuck could be, when he showed his love Castiel couldn't help but soak it all up. Gabriel said repeatedly that he had 'Daddy Issues' but Dean reassured him that everyone they knew had the same problem, so at least he was in good company.  
  
"Anyway, enough of the foreplay...so to speak..." Chuck said, eyes darting to the bathroom door and back to a blushing Castiel. "Nice, by the way. Who'd have thought you of all the Angels would be so damned kinky..." A loud groan from the bathroom and a thunk told them Dean had been listening and was currently beating his head on the door. "Anyway! I came here because I have a job for you. The Angels are slowly making their way down to Earth and settling in, I'd like you and your 'boy' to check up on them." Chuck said, quickly changing from joking Father to God in seconds and Castiel followed with him. Human now he may be but he was still a soldier and he recognised a command when he heard one. "I want you to bring Gabriel and Samuel along for the ride, make a trip of it. A family vacation so to speak, here..." Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope, showing Castiel the contents before handing  it to him - several credit cards. "You won't want for money, I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Father! Thank you, I'd be most honoured...I haven't seen our Family for many years and I'd be delighted to check in on them for you. I miss them..." Castiel said with a smile that Chuck matched.  
  
"It pleases me to hear you say that, Castiel...because there is one more thing I'd like you to do. I have two Angels that I would like you to take under your proverbial wing. Bring them into your Human family, treat them as such and show them your world, they need to see the beauty of it the way you do and I'd trust no other Angel to do it."  
  
"Yes, Father, anything you wish. I'd be proud to show them around...Who are they?" Castiel asked and Chuck smiled, motioning to the envelope in Castiel's hand.  
  
"All the details are in there, you can pick them up tomorrow...And Castiel? Good luck!" Chuck said and with a wink he was gone, leaving the Angel confused and a little worried now. Who on Earth could his Father be referring to...and why did he need luck?  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
After several minutes of silence, Dean was thinking that it may be safe to come out of the bathroom and finish what he started...  
  
"MICHAEL AND LUCIFER?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!" Castiel's voice echoed through the door, followed by the sound of crashing and banging. Dean sighed heavily and got up, making his way to the bathtub. He turned on the shower and stared down at his aching erection as he waited for the water to warm...  
  
Well, as the saying goes - If you want something done right, do it yourself!


	2. Brothers From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains to Dean one more time that you can't bail on Family, no matter how dark their past, and Dean steps up to be the bigger man for his Angel.

"I don't like this!" Dean snapped for the thousandth time and Castiel, who was sitting in the passenger seat of Baby with his head leaning against the window, rolled his tired eyes at the angry Hunter.  
  
"I am aware. You have told me multiple times already, but the fact remains the same...God commanded it." Castiel explained slowly, annoyed that he had been forced to go through this so many times already but the bratty Hunter was still throwing a temper tantrum over it.  
  
"Yeah well since when do we do what we're told?!" Dean glared at the road ahead of him as he drove, resisting the urge to slam his fist against the steering wheel - Baby hadn't done anything to deserve it.  
  
"Well I know -you- certainly don't..." Castiel said with a slight smirk which was wiped from his face when he tried to squeeze Dean's thigh only to have his hand slapped away. "Oh come on now, Dean, we have no choice here so we might as well..."  
  
"What? Obey? Play our roles?! Bark bark roll over, good boy?!" Dean was becoming once again frantic as the drove closer and closer to the pick up location, and Castiel had to admit he was also starting to become nervous. He had not seen his Brothers properly since their return to Heaven from the Cage but he had heard nothing but good things from his Brethren. Apparently they still fought like Cat and Dog but they were no longer interested in dragging all of Humanity into the fray with them, and Lucifer in particular was doing much better now that his Father had returned. In the end all that they had been were frightened and hurt children, missing their Father...every single Angel in Heaven.  
  
"Dean! I have to do this. Not because I was ordered by my Father, and I am certainly not completely comfortable with it...but I -must- do this!" Castiel said firmly, finally placing his hand on Deans knee and squeezing it, but not playfully this time. He had to ground the man before he lost control completely.  
  
"Why?! Why do you -have- to do anything for them?!" Dean turned to look at Castiel, shocked at the look of sincerity in the mans eyes.  
  
"Because like it or not, they are my Family. They are my Brothers, and I know that is something you can understand, even if you don't want to admit it." Dean winced slightly at those words, turning his face away again as he blushed a little - sometimes he really hated that Cas could see right through him. "We appear to have arrived, Dean."  
  
Dean sighed heavily as he pulled into the parking lot of the small diner where Castiel's Father had instructed them to meet the Archangels. It was a rather cutesy little home town place, and Dean thought it looked fancier than any place he'd usually eat but not that far out of the ordinary. Castiel reached out to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, turning Dean to face him again.  
  
"I said that -I- must do this, Dean, and I intend to see it through to the end. I promised I would give them a chance, just like you gave me after my own sins and you gave Sam after his...but just because I have to does not mean I have to drag you along with me. If you would rather leave now, go home and not deal with this then I will understand. I am not saying we have to split - I will return when it is over - but I would never want to force you into a situation that would make you uncomfortable." Castiel explained and Dean sighed again, leaning forward to rest against the man as Castiel wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"No. I'm not gonna leave you to deal with those flying ass clowns on your own...Besides, your Dad would smite me if I bailed on you. Its one of the problems with having God as a Father-In-Law..." Dean said with a little chuckle as Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.  
  
"I don't think its Father you need to worry about, Dean...you have met Gabriel, right? Smiting would be the least of your worries if he got his hands on you." Castiel joked and Dean shuddered, having flashbacks to TV Land.  
  
"Don't mention his name, he might show up! These two are gonna be issue enough without adding Gabe into the mix! I'm dreading next week enough as it is, so lets just get this part done with, okay?" Dean said as he pulled away and exited the car with Castiel, nervously tugging at his clothes - next week was going to be hard. Sam and Gabriel didn't yet know that Michael and Lucifer would be joining them on their cross-country road trip, and Dean was dreading the moment when he told them. Castiel might be in a forgiving mood but he knew Gabriel wouldn't be so easy to convince and as for Sammy...well...Dean had his own piece of wisdom, after all these years of dealing with Sam...  
  
You should never startle a raging moose.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Michael stared blankly at the menu in front of him as he tried to decide what out of the numerous choices he should have...he had absolutely no idea what any of it was and no clue as to what he would enjoy. Their Father had told them that they must experience everything Human while they were down here, otherwise he would make them Human and leave them with no choice. The Elder Archangel looked over his menu at his younger Brother, who was smiling around the restaurant and drumming his fingers on the table.  
  
"You think they chickened out on us?" Lucifer asked, eyes scanning the room for any signs of their little Brother or his Mate.  
  
"...I don't understand, what does Poultry have to do with anything? Are they bringing a chicken with them?" Michael asked, looking up suddenly as though they would be standing over him with the bird in their hands. Lucifer sighed dramatically and reached over to pluck the menu from Michael's hands, shaking his head.  
  
"Seriously, Mikey, you need to catch up on the times here dude..." Lucifer said sternly "It's just a phrase! If someone 'chickens out', they become afraid and run away!" Michael looked at him, even more confused than he had been before.  
  
"Whoever came up with that phrase must have had very little experience with Chickens, they are actually very bold and fierce birds..." Michael started to explain but the waitress interrupted them.  
  
"Hello boys, what can I get you?" She asked, flashing a flirty smile at Michael which he completely missed as he snatched his menu back and showed it to her.  
  
"Perhaps you could help me, I am not really sure what is good to eat..." Michael asked and thankfully she smiled wider, leaning down to look over the menu with him and showing off a lot of her cleavage. Lucifer took a moment to admire the woman, and another to shake his head in wonder as he saw that his Brother hadn't even noticed this females attempts at flirting - sometimes he was so naive that it hurt to watch him.  
  
"Well if it was me I'd order the apple pie, we make it ourselves and it's just delicious..." She said, biting at her lip and batting her eyelashes, but Michael was too preoccupied reading over the options to answer. The young woman flicked her hair back and pushed out her chest more as she reached down to take the menu from him, brushing her hand over his as she went. "Tell you what, how about a bring you a slice of that and you can tell me just how you like it?" Michael smiled at her with a dopey innocence that had Lucifer stunned.  
  
"That sounds lovely, thank you Miss." Michael said and she giggled slightly as she took off to fetch his pie, completely blanking Lucifer whom she had failed to notice was sitting there. He was about to complain when he realised that his Brother was not even looking in her direction and his will snapped.  
  
"Dude, how can you -not- see that?!" Lucifer snapped as he gestured to the waitress who was not leaning over the counter with her ass jutting out, smiling over at their table. Michael didn't even look her way and instead tilted his head slightly, looking more confused and Lucifer finally gave up with a huff, going back to looking at his menu for the next time she turned up.  
  
"Oh my Father...there they are!" Michael said suddenly and Lucifer darted up, looking towards the door where Dean Winchester had just walked in, holding the door open for their Baby Brother who smiled at the man as he entered. They looked around the place before locking eyes with Lucifer from across the room, and for a moment there was a slight tension before Lucifer broke into a run and darted towards the little Angel, pulling him into a tight hug when he reached him. After only a few moments Castiel wrapped his arms around him and they stood in the middle of the room hugging.  
  
"I have missed you greatly, Little Bird..." Lucifer whispered in the mans ear as Castiel gripped him tighter, the old nickname sinking in and bringing with it a flood of memories. This was not the old enemy, this was no longer the devil...this was his Brother Lucifer. And he had never been so happy to see him.  
  
Michael walked up behind them and pulled Lucifer back, taking his own turn to hug the man before they all turned towards a stunned Dean. The Hunter stood still for a moment before moving forward slowly, with his hand outstretched...  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced...Dean Winchester." He said and for a moment they all shared a smile before they began to laugh.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have their lunch at the diner and plan the next steps in their cross-country journey, and Michael and Lucifer freak Dean when he realises just how much they have in common with himself and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here comes my apology!
> 
> I got into this story with my ass backwards! I posted two chapters before realising that I had absolutely NO CLUE how America was set up with regards to states and borders, and worse than that I didn't have a clue which sites to see along the way or any other relevent information!
> 
> So I spent all this time researching my little heart out - Sammy would be proud! - and finally now I have a proper idea of what I am doing with this story, and I sincerely hope that my American readers will find it as close to authentic as I could possibly get it.
> 
> Please trust me when I say nothing short of major illness is going to make me abandon this story for so long ever again, and I hope you will stick with me and my ramblings until the end.
> 
> Drop me a comment to keep me updated on what you think, and thank you very much for all your support.
> 
> x MightyMidget x

After much hugging and pleasant exchanges the group finally took their seats at the small table and the waitress quickly re-appeared to take the groups orders.  
  
"Hey there, what can I get you boys?" She asked pleasantly, smiling around the assembled group.  
  
"Coffee for me, Sweetheart! Black." Dean orders and Castiel asks for the same, prompting Michael and Lucifer to share a grin at their little brothers mimicry.  
  
"Tall guy here ordered the pie, you want a slice of that to?" The waitress suggested and Dean's eyes lit up as he stared over at the smiling Archangel.  
  
"Apple...they make it themselves." Michael parroted the girls earlier words and Dean grinned widely before ordering two slices, one each for himself and Castiel. After the girl had finally taken Lucifer's order - hot water with lemon and a salad - Dean couldn't help but gawk at the all-powerful Archangel.  
  
"What?!" Lucifer finally snapped as Dean's scrutiny started to get to him.  
  
"Nothing I just...I finally saw the resemblance." Dean said, his eyes flicking between Michael and Lucifer before landing on Castiel who was hiding his laughter behind his menu.  
  
Things only got weirder from there as Dean was forced to sit and watch while one Archangel tucked into a whole slice of pie with almost erotic moans at the flavour while the other worked his way slowly and steadily through a plate of rabbit food. As if that wasn't creeping Dean out enough, their constant banter and bickering was making it hard for Dean not to bang his head off the table.  
  
"Seriously, Lucifer, you have got to eat something more than vegetables all the time." Michael said as he licked the sauce from his fork, missing the annoyed look that crossed his brothers face.  
  
"This coming from the guy with a sweet tooth to rival Gabriel's?! vegetables are healthy for you, Mikey, they are not fattening like your pie!" Lucifer snapped back and Michael glared at him with a mouth full of filling.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?!"  
  
"No! But with the way you are scoffing down that sticky treat it wont be long before you are bulging out in all directions!"  
  
"I am not fat!"  
  
"Yet..."  
  
"Are they always like this?" Dean said to Castiel in a hushed voice and Castiel grimaced at the flood of memories which invaded his mind.  
  
"You have no idea...Lucifer is prone to 'bitchfits' and Michael is a 'Daddy's Boy'..." Castiel joked under his breath but both of the Angels across from them heard him clearly and turned to glare at him.  
  
"Shut up, Castiel!" The pair said in sync with one another before turning on themselves again. Dean put his head in his hands and for once in his life he prayed.  
  
 _"Chuck...I will kill you! Level with me, you did this on purpose right? What did I ever do to you?!"_ Dean prayed silently as the bickering went on around him and he found himself beginning to understand why it was that Gabriel ran away from Heaven, and also why Bobby so often called himself and Sam 'Idjits'.  
  
 _"Do we really sound like that?!"_  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Once their food had been eaten and the troublesome pair had quit their bickering the subject turned to their planned road trip.  
  
"So what exactly is our final destination on this trip?" Michael asked and a strange smile came over Dean's face as he answered.  
  
"Las Vegas, I figured if we are gonna do this we are gonna go big. We got a ton of stops between here and there though, starting with picking up Sammy and Gabe at the bunker..."  
  
"May I ask how Samuel is going to react to my presence? I assume you have not yet told him that we are joining you..." Lucifer asked tentatively and Dean's smile faltered into a frown, but Castiel reached out to the man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We shall cross the bridge when we come to it, Dean...for now lets just go through the plans."  
  
Castiel and Dean had taken time to plan out their route in a rough form, and so far they knew this much - they would be picking up Sam and Gabriel at the bunker and from there they would be driving across the state until they crossed the border into Colorado, a drive that should take them a day but they were planning a stop in or around Norton or Oberlin. Pretty much wherever they happened to find a Motel for the night. Dean had been all for driving straight through the night but Castiel had put his foot down as he had become quite accustomed to sleeping in a bed and he would not entertain the idea of sleeping in the Impala unless it was absolutely necessary. They explained their plans to the Archangels and Dean perked up once again when they explained their first stop once they arrived in Colorado.  
  
"Its gonna kick ass, it's a place called Kit Carson County Fairgrounds! I thought it would be a perfect day out for us, we can ride the Carousel check out the sites there are Arts and Crafts..." Dean suddenly stopped his rambling as he noticed that the group were watching him with identical grins, and he coughed to cover his moment. "I mean, ya know, Sammy loves all that arty crap and Fair sounded right up Gabriel's alley so ya know...just a thought..." Castiel reached out to take his hand, running his thumb over Dean's hand gently.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea, Dean. Don't you Michael..." Castiel said and the Archangel looked around at Castiel with confusion, then he yelped and his hand darted down to clutch his leg.  
  
"Why are you kicking me?!" Michael moaned and from his side Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically before giving Castiel a wink and turning back to Dean.  
  
"Sounds awesome, I can't wait to see this 'fair'...but first things first we should really start back. I have a feeling this meeting with Sam is going to be difficult and I would much rather get it over and done with...I have some...apologies to make to your brother, I believe." Lucifer said as he stood up and took his coat from the back of his chair, closely followed by the rest of the table. Castiel reached into his jacket to find his wallet but Dean stopped him before he could go any further, smiling as he pulled out his own money and dropped it onto the table.  
  
"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay..." Dean said with his signature Winchester grin and Castiel blushed, a full red tint that covered his face. The Hunter reached out to stroke his hand slowly over Castiel's cheeks but their moment was interrupted by the sound of gagging. The pair whipped around to glare at Lucifer who was pretending to stick his fingers down his throat, gagging dramatically while Micheal looked on with concern.  
  
"Lucifer...are you choking?" Michael asked and his younger brother looked up at him with a bitch face that Dean shuddered at - it was a look he knew too well.  
  
"That's all you gotta say?! I could have been dying and you just ask if I am choking?!" Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler.  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to be sure so I could savour the moment..." Michael joked and quickly dodged away from Lucifer as the Archangel took a swipe at him. The pair ran out the door, one chasing the other and Castiel and Dean shared a worried look.  
  
This was going to be a long trip


	4. See What I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally breaks the news to Sam about Lucifer's return to Earth...it does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!
> 
> SAM IS EMOTIONALLY DISTRAUGHT IN THIS CHAPTER AND HAVING HELL FLASHBACKS! ALTHOUGH THE FLASHBACKS ARE NOT DESCRIBED IN DETAIL SAM RESORTS TO SELF HARM IN ORDER TO TRY AND PURGE THE IMAGES! THIS IS NOT A SUICIDE ATTEMPT, HE IS USING HIS OLD COPING STRATEGY TO TELL REALITY FROM FANTASY! IF THIS IS A TRIGGER PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> NORMAL HAPPY FAMILY TIMES WILL RESUME SOON!

Gabriel was pacing around the front entryway of the Men of Letters Bunker and feeling more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by - he was nervously checking the clock with every circuit of the room. Dean had called ahead to explain the situation and after they spoke Gabriel immediately called on his Father - who actually answered for once - and proceeded to tear him a plethora of new ones.  
  
 _"MICHAEL AND LUCIFER, ARE YOU INSANE? What am I saying, of course you are! You want me to expose Sammy to that maniac?! I wont do it, I don't give a shit what you say! I wont risk my Sam over that traitorous son of a bitch! You can find yourself another chump!"_  
  
After screaming himself hoarse his Father eyed him with a gentle and loving look on his face before shrugging his shoulders.  
  
 _"I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, Gabriel. All I can do is to tell you this...Lucifer had one last job to do before I took both himself and Michael from Hell, and he did it without a moments hesitation."_  
  
 _"Oh yeah I am sure he's a little Angel now!"_  
  
 _"He destroyed the Gate..."_  
  
That statement was met with stunned silence as Gabriel contemplated the ramifications of Hells Gateway being closed by the Archangel himself. Gabe knew that there were other smaller portals to Earth located within Hell but if the main door was gone...The number of demonic possessions on innocent humans would plummet...Those lucky enough to actually get out in the first place certainly wouldn't want to risk being sent back so perhaps, with a little help from Crowley - who was one of the few demons who remained permanently fixed on Earth - they could keep the mayhem to a minimum. It would be a start at the very least. Gabriel had squared his jaw and fixed Chuck with a glare.  
  
 _"I wont forgive him for what he did to Sam."_  
  
 _"Nor should you, that's not your place...Its up to Samuel to decide for himself if he is capable of that level of forgiveness, and its up to Lucifer to prove he deserves another chance. But how can he even begin to try if you wont allow him a chance. Think of it this way Gabriel, you have hurt Sam just as much as he did and he forgave you...cant you grant your own brother the same courtesy."_ And with that God was gone, leaving Gabriel with a tight knot in his chest which hadn't been there before.  
  
What the Hell was he going to do now.  
  
So that was why Gabriel was pacing now, he knew that they were on their way to the bunker and he still hadn't worked up the guts to explain to Sammy, and now it was almost too late. He couldn't work out how he was supposed to tell him...  
  
"Gabe...Whats wrong?" Sam's voice spoke from the doorway and Gabriel turned to face his Mate, a stricken look on his face which had Sam rushing to him and checking him over unconsciously for wounds. "Has something happened?!"  
  
"Sam...please know how much I love you. You know I'd never let anything happen to you, I'd die first!" Gabriel murmured to himself, fearful that when he said what needed to be said he would lose Sam forever. The younger Winchester gawked at the Archangel and reached out to stroke his face as he saw tears forming in Gabriel's eyes.  
  
"I know you wouldn't, babe! Whats happening...Gabriel you're scaring me here please tell me whats wrong?" Sam begged and Gabriel turned away from him, scrubbing a hand over his face and taking a few calming breaths.  
  
"I...something has happened. Father has asked your brother and mine to do something for him...there are two Angels that need some help adjusting to Earth and he's asked them to escort them around, and check in on the other Angel's already down here." Gabriel explained slowly, hoping to drag out the conversation and delay the inevitable.  
  
"Okay then..." Sam said, sounding more and more confused. "So what, we gotta deal with a few more Angel's in our lives so what? I got a new flash for you Gabe, it's not our first rodeo." The hunter laughed softly before walking up behind Gabriel and placing a kiss on his neck. "Besides...the last time I let an Angel into my life it turned out pretty damn well." Gabriel leaned into the mans kisses and closed his eyes.  
  
"Its Michael and Lucifer."  
  
Sam froze. Gabriel could feel him stiffening behind him and his kisses stopped instantly, making the Archangel tear up again but it only got worse when he felt the heat of his Mate leave him as Sammy backed away like he had been burned.  
  
"No!" Sam barked and Gabriel turned in time to see Sam making his way out the room, shaking his head violently. The Archangel chased after him.  
  
"Sammy please listen I tried..."  
  
"No! No no no no! This is NOT HAPPENING!" Sam yelled as he ran to the bedroom that he shared with Gabriel and made straight for the en-suite bathroom. He ducked into the room and slammed the door behind him, uncaring of the stricken-faced Archangel that had been right behind him. Gabe stared at the solid wood door and leant against it, placing both hands on the door.  
  
"Please Sammy...Please listen I tried to talk to Father. He insists that Lucifer has changed and I can't counter that! But look I'd never make you do anything, you don't even have to see him when he turns up!" Gabriel cried through the door and he heard Sam stop pacing on the other side of the door.  
  
"HE'S COMING HERE?!" Sam screamed and before Gabriel could say anymore to try to calm the man he felt a sudden stab to his Grace and he immediately transported himself to the other side of the door and landed in the bathroom beside Sam.  
  
There was a razor in his hand...and his other hand was bleeding.  
  
Gabriel cried out in horror and jumped on top of his Mate, wrestling the sharp object from his hand and grabbing the other one to examine the cut. Sam had cut cleanly across an old scar on his palm, opening the wound once again and he had been pressing on it to cause a severe pain to shot through his hand. Gabriel managed to pin him down without harming him further and he put himself face to face with Sam.  
  
"Sam why would you do this?! Why?!" Gabriel screamed at him until he saw that Sam was crying and still shaking his head.  
  
"It's not a dream...its not a dream...Pain always made it go away why isn't it going away!" The man babbled and Gabriel took a moment to search Sam's mind, calling up the memories that the young Hunter was remembering. After several minutes of combing through the thoughts that were plaguing his Mate Gabe released his wrists and pulled him up into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't want to do this to you, I swear I don't! If I had my way I'd take you away right now and spare you this, you've suffered enough. But I can't. Just please know I'll never leave your side unless you want me to go, and I hope you don't because I can't imagine my life without you. Please Sam...tell me what to do, what can I do..." Gabriel muttered into Sam's hairline, rocking the man slowly back and forth as he sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"...don't let him hurt me...please Gabriel don't let him get me..." Gabriel heard Sam barely whispering into his shirt and he lifted the mans head to look deep into his eyes. He had never looked more fearsome or serious in his life.  
  
"Never."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
All through the journey to the Bunker Lucifer had gone from 'playful brother' to 'nervous schoolboy failing math', and Dean had to admit he actually felt sorry for him as he watched him in the rear view mirror. The Archangel was staring down at his hands and twisting them together, nervously picking at his nails and occasionally glancing out the window. His expression was fearful. Finally, as they pulled up to the front door, he heard the man mutter something under his breath and Castiel turned to look at him with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Just give him time and space, Lucifer...whatever will happen will happen but let him come to you..." Castiel said and Lucifer didn't look reassured, but Michael placed a comforting hand on his knee and gave it squeeze. When they pulled into the garage, the pair in the back got out and Dean turned to Castiel with a curious expression.  
  
"What did he say?" Dean asked and Castiel gave him a sorry look.  
  
"He said _'how can Sam ever forgive me'_...He's afraid." Castiel explained, eyes drifting towards his brother who was looking around at the other cars with interest. Dean looked over him and sighed heavily, his mood darkening.  
  
"I'll talk to him..." He said and Castiel looked around.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both of them."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam heard the door to the Bunker screech open and the sound of footsteps coming down the steps, and even though he was tucked into his bed and curled up tightly under the blankets he felt like every one of those steps was right there in the room with him. Gabriel had stayed by his side as promised and wasn't planning on leaving his side any time soon. So long as that monster was within ten miles of them Sam was not leaving his sight...  
  
That was until Dean knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey guys...its me. Can I come in?" Dean asked and Gabriel flicked his hand in the direction of the door, willing the lock to unlatch and watching carefully as the older hunter walked into the room. The pair eyed one another carefully and finally Gabriel turned back to the lump under the blankets, placing a gentle hand on it.  
  
"It's just Dean, Sam. You're safe." Gabriel promised and slowly Sam poked his head out from under the sheets, eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Hey Sammy. You okay little brother?" Dean asked, hating himself for asking the one question to which he already knew the answer. Sam frowned at him and ducked back under the blankets, ignoring his idiot brother. "Sam please...I can't stand having you mad at me...if there was anything I could do..."  
  
"You could get that fucking monster out of our home! In fact..." Sam threw off the covers and got up, knocking Gabriel aside as he advanced on his brother. Dean, for his part, remained where he was unmoving as Sam got into his face and growled at him. "Why would you even let him in here in the first place?! Answer me that?!" Sam yelled and Dean sighed heavily, before speaking the words he knew would break Sam in two...but it had to be said.  
  
"Because I trust him." Dean said, keeping himself as calm as possible which was hard considering the look of pure loathing that Sam gave him.  
  
"YOU TRUST HIM?! YOU?! Of all the people...I thought this was you and me against the world!"  
  
"It is, Sam!"  
  
"I thought you always had my back?!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"How can you even think about trusting that dick after everything he did to me?!"  
  
"Because I know evil, Sam!" Dean finally snapped, screaming right back into his face and shocking Sam into silence. "You know how it is for people like us you do this job for so long you get a sense for it. You feel it, taste it, smell it...you can tell it from a mile away, that shiver you get up your spine when some big bad is nearby...I know evil. And when I am around him...I don't feel it anymore. What I feel is sorrow, regret and hurt. He spent the whole ride here terrified of you and he had to ask Cas what to do when we finally arrived!" Dean yelled until his breath gave out and he had backed Sam up until the man was forced to sit down on the bed once again. Now that his frustration had been somewhat vented his face crumpled, and he looked down at his feet as he tried to think of what else to say.  
  
"My back is against the wall here Sam. I'm stuck in a situation where no choice is going to be a good one and all I can do is what I think is best...for you, for Cas, for Gabe..." Dean nodded his head towards the silent Archangel, and he thought for a moment he saw a flicker of gratitude but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "You guys are my family...and like it or not Michael and Lucifer are their family. I might be an idiot but I have a reputation for forgiving my family for anything, you know that better than most." Sam flinched a little at this statement and Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, levelling Dean with a look which said 'You better have a point to this, Winchester' and Dean had to fight a smile at Gabe's protectiveness - it was one of the reasons why Dean had settled for letting them be together, Gabriel would never see Sammy hurt. "No one is asking you to forgive him, Sam, the ball is in your court. We are leaving for this trip in a few days and I want you by my side, but I wont make you do it. I just wish things could be different...I wish..." Dean mumbled but he never finished his sentence, instead he sighed heavily and shook his head before turning away and making his way to the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at his baby brother and the Archangel who had carved out his own place in their lives.  
  
"I wish you could see what I see..." Dean finally muttered before leaving and closing the door quietly behind him. Sam finally broke and he put his head in his hands, starting to sob quietly.  
  
He felt like the whole world was against him and there was nothing he could do to make it stop.  
  
 _"God...why?"_


	5. Confronting Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer finally face-off and Lucifer tries to convince Sam he is changed. It doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FOLLOW ON FROM SAM'S EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! EXPECT FEELS!
> 
> Also on a side note for anyone who has read the first installement of Discovering Humanity, you may be curious as to why I mention Castiel being Human in this fiction when in the previous one he was given Archangelic status...well its about to be explained! I didn't forget, there was a reason why I wrote it the way I did and finally we find out why, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> xx MightyMidget xx

Lucifer had heard every word of the young Hunter's argument with his brother, and he could feel Gabriel's grace white-hot and sharp-edged pushing against him from the moment he entered the bunker. It was not surprising to him but it didn't hurt any less to feel just how unwanted he was amongst his own family. When Dean reappeared in the kitchen he locked eyes with the Archangel and for a moment he looked down right sympathetic towards him. Lucifer wasn't stupid, he knew that even Dean was having trouble coping with this new developement but for the sake of Castiel, his beloved, Dean was trying to make it work and Lucifer was thankful for the chance. He only wished he could have the same chance with Sam.  
  
"Give him time, Luce...He is hurting real bad." Dean said, unsure what else he could do to sooth the Archangel. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but found the words stuck in his throat and nothing he could do could make them come forth so he closed his mouth again and looked down at the floor. A firm hand on his shoulder told him Castiel had come close to him and he leant into the touch, wishing he could lose himself in his brothers love.  
  
"What was done was done, brother, all we can do now is try to move on from it." Michael reasoned, but the words were falling on deaf ears.  
  
"It's not so easy for us Humans to forgive and forget, cause we can't just _feel_ the change like you Angel's can...we need to see it. The more he sees the easier it will get but it's still going to take time, and even then he might never be fully accepting...all we can do is hope for the best." Dean said, sitting down heavily in the chair beside the man and smiling when Castiel walked up beside them and placed a mug of fresh coffee in front of Lucifer. The Archangel smiled in appreciation and lifted the hot mug, taking a long drink from it and moaning at the taste as the whole family took their seats around the table.  
  
"So I have a question?" Michael said, changing the subject to spare Lucifer the pain of having to talk. "I thought Father made you one of us now, Castiel? Why is it I can not feel your Grace?" Castiel smiled secretly at his Mate and then turned back to his curious brother.  
  
"Being appointed Archangel was one of the greatest days of my life...in Heaven...but down here on Earth it can cause some unwanted side effects. I can't feel things as sharply as an Archangel but when I am human everything is so clear and intense. I confess I have found myself rather addicted to my human emotions and therefore I chose to suppress my Grace and not use it until I needed it." Castiel explained and slowly he rolled his shoulders before letting his wings out for the first time in a long time. It felt good to feel the weight of them on his back again and the duel stunned reaction of Michael and Lucifer made him feel smug.  
  
"Wow, little bro! Look at you all grown up!" Lucifer joked, a smile finally gracing his lips as he admired his brothers stunning wings. Dean growled softly and pulled Castiel towards him, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him harshly - the whole group groaned dramatically.  
  
"Oh come on, Dean!" Michael said with one hand over his eyes to shield his eyes from the sight of his little brother making out with his vessel. "That is just so wrong!"  
  
"Do you think he is a little possessive?" Lucifer asked with a smirk and Michael looked at him with a frown.  
  
"I believe that is an understatement." Michael replied but before anyone else could speak Gabriel appeared in the doorway, glaring daggers at the group around the table.  
  
"Sam wants to talk to you!" Gabriel said, pointing at Lucifer before disappearing once again.  
  
The atmosphere in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife as Lucifer slowly got to his feet and walked out of the room.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"Are you sure about this Sam? We can leave right now and no one will think any less of you." Gabriel reassured his Mate for the hundredth time but Sam remained silent and staring at the door when finally a timid knock was heard on the wood.  
  
"Come in!" Sam barked, finding more strength in his voice than he had expected and his heart leapt into his throat as the door slowly opened, revealing a very surprising sight.  
  
Lucifer had his head bowed with his eyes on the floor as he shuffled around the door and closed it behind him. He leant against the door and his eyes flicked up for only a moment - taking in the room where his brother and Sam were residing - before they dropped back down to his feet. Sam couldn't believe that this was the same Angel who had tormented him so horribly both in Hell and in his own mind, but the sight of him standing there had the young Hunter reaching for the scar on his hand once again. Gabriel noticed Sam's automatic behaviour and quickly reached out to take his hand, but his eyes stayed pinned to the Angel in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" Sam finally asked and Lucifer peered up at him in confusion.  
  
"...Gabriel said you wished to see me..." Lucifer said but Sam huffed, shaking his head.  
  
"No I mean what do you want? Why are you even here! You must want something, so out with it!" Sam growled and Lucifer frowned at the floor, thinking carefully about his answer before speaking again.  
  
"Father heard my cries for redemption and gave me a chance...He can't show me the world or fix my wrongdoings for me but he has given me the opportunity to do so for myself. He thought perhaps your family would give me the chance I needed to prove that I have changed...and I have changed, Sam." Lucifer spoke softly, more to himself than to Sam, but the Hunter was suddenly on his feet and storming towards the Archangel. Lucifer didn't retaliate like Sam had expected - he didn't fight, or even look up as the Hunter crowed him against the door, pinning him in place but he did utter a small fearful whimper when Sam's hand closed around his throat.  
  
"You haven't changed, monsters like _you_ don't change! This is some kind of trick and I am warning you now Lucifer...the second I find out what you are up to I will end you. Until then, stay the HELL away from me!" Sam yelled at the frightened Angel in his grip and then as suddenly as he had come he was gone again, storming away into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Lucifer clutched at his throat and his eyes flicked up to Gabriel, tears pooling in his eyes when he saw his brother turn his face from him and with that Lucifer was retreating from the room as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
He couldn't stay here any longer...he had to get out!  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Michael was sitting talking quietly with Castiel and Dean when they heard the shouting coming from down the hallway, and all three were on their feet and running towards the noise in a heartbeat. Halfway down the corridor they were confronted by a grief-stricken Archangel who blew past them at lightening speed, pushing them out-of-the-way as he went. Both Dean and Michael exchanged a quick look and Michael turned to take off after Lucifer while Castiel and Dean continued on until they reached Sam's bedroom. Gabriel was sitting exactly where he had been when Lucifer left, making no attempt to go after either his Mate or his brother and Castiel moved onto the bed beside, bring his wings out once again to wrap around his older brother as Dean walked up to the bathroom door and hammered on it loudly.  
  
"Sam! What the hell happened, whats with all the shouting?!" Dean yelled through the door and when he received no answer he growled and pounded the door again. "Sam don't you dare make me break down this door!"  
  
Finally, after only a moment, Sam opened the bathroom door and Dean ducked inside, shutting it firmly behind him.  
  
"What the hell is happening around here?! I got crying Archangel's running through the halls and my brother locked in a damn bathroom, what the hell Sam?! You asked him to come down just to shout at him?!" Dean yelled as Sam took a seat on the edge of the bath, his eyes vacant and staring straight ahead. "Sam talk to me whats going on?" Dean asked in a softer voice as he crouched down in front of his younger brother.  
  
"...He said he'd changed..." Sam muttered softly, shaking his head in disbelief and Dean sighed heavily, already hating the words that were about to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Did you ever consider the possibility that he might have?" Dean asked and Sam fixed him with a heated glare which had Dean quickly moving on. "Just think about it Sam! What if he has and we never gave him a chance to prove it..."  
  
"He hasn't changed Dean! Monsters don't change!" Sam yelled again and Dean's gaze hardened.  
  
"We did."  
  
Sam went silent, unable to think of anything to say to counter his brothers simple argument so Dean decided to push on a little more.  
  
"You were very nearly a demon yourself Sam, and you changed. I WAS a demon, and I changed. Cas was freakin' God, and he changed! Gabriel was a Pagan Trickster douchebag and surprisingly he changed..."  
  
"Thats different, Dean! We had each other! We had Family!"  
  
"And he has no one but us, we ARE his Family!"  
  
Once again silence fell over the two men and Sam started to cry despite himself, and he allowed Dean to gather him into his arms as he sobbed in defeat.  
  
"I won't lie to you Sam it's hard for me to, this is not how I saw things going but since when do things ever go how we planned?" Dean joked lightly and a small break in the younger mans sobs made him smile. "We have to think of other people besides you and me...we have to think of Cas and Gabe, they are so desperate to have their family together again. Gabe wont say it out loud but he is out there right now and he is hurting...just talk to him and take some time to decide whats best for you. We'll take it from there okay?" Dean said, pressing a small kiss to the top of Sam's head and sitting back, allowing his brother to cry himself out. Finally Sam's sobs turned to small laughs and Dean looked around at him. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"You...I thought the number one rule was 'no chick flick moments'?" The younger man asked and Dean shoved him roughly, laughing when the big hulk of a man hit the floor with a crash. The pair tumbled around for a while and finally Sam gave in, conceding to his big brothers strength and Dean got up off the floor, pulling a very ruffled Sammy with him.  
  
The two men left the bathroom and when Sam re-entered the bedroom he found Gabriel still sitting on the bed with a very concerned Castiel beside him.  
  
"He won't talk to me, he hasn't said anything..." Castiel said, worry lacing through his voice as Dean got him up off his feet and walked him to the door. The older Winchester turned back only once to look at Sam with a serious expression.  
  
"Talk to him."


	6. Losing It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is hurting badly for his confrontation with Sam and does something very stupid, but will Castiel be able find him before its too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS VERY VERY DARK! ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! PLEASE BE CAREFUL IF THIS IS GOING TO TRIGGER YOU THEN DO NOT READ!
> 
> I swear this will get fun again soon! But we must be true to the story first and if its going to be real then the struggle must be done.

Dean had hoped that after he left Sam and Gabriel alone in the bedroom that he might be able to sneak off to his own room with Castiel and leave this whole terrible day behind him - they really had to start packing up their stuff as they were supposed to be leaving in a few days - but apparently the universe had other plans for him. Just as he shut the door behind him a distraught Michael came hurdling around the corner and stood shaking before his little brother and Dean, seemingly unable to speak. Castiel surveyed him carefully and with an almost supernatural instinct he knew what had happened.  
  
"Michael...where did he go?" Castiel asked but when Michael began to stammer and shake again Cas grabbed him tightly by the arms and gave him a forceful shake. "Where is Lucifer?!"  
  
"He left! I couldn't get him to stop, the second he passed by the barriers he took off and cloaked himself!" Michael sobbed, collapsing against his baby brother with a heartbroken cry. "Oh Father, help me I can't lose him again Castiel! I swore I'd protect him!" Michael sobbed as Castiel braced him up on his feet and half walked half carried him back to the kitchen. Once they were there he dropped Michael into a chair and motioned for Dean to watch over him.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked as he crouched down beside the broken Archangel and looked up at his stern-faced Mate. A terrible chill went through both Dean and Michael as Castiel's eyes began to glow their frightful blue and his wings unfolded from thin air behind him, arching high over his head.  
  
"I'm gonna find my brother..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Lucifer landed with a jolt in the middle of an empty field and the last of his strength left him as he crumpled to the ground and began to cry. A voice from within taunted him with horrible curses, asking him what he had expected to happen when he tried to atone for his sins. Did he expect to be allowed to make amends? Had he thought himself worthy of a second chance? A fool of an Angel was he, and deep in his heart he knew there was one way and one way only that he could possibly pay for what he had done.  
  
The Archangel willed his blade into existence and brought it up to his face, admiring the glint of the moonlight off the blade, and he ran his thumb down it, wincing when it sliced through the skin like butter and left a thin line of blue light leaking from the wound. Lucifer took a deep steadying breath and looked up towards the Heavens - saying one last goodbye to his brothers and sisters while he still had the chance - and with one quick motion he brought the knife up to his throat and cut himself open on the blade, choking on his pained gasp as blood began to flow down his body.  
  
A thunderous boom rolled across the empty landscape around him, but Lucifer barely heard it above the sound of his own life's blood roaring in his ears, and suddenly a figure was hovering over him with a small vial held tightly in one hand. The Archangel tried to push away the helping hand which was steadying him on his knees but the grip was too powerful, and somewhere in his mind he knew there was only one person who could hold him down so securely.  
  
"Father" His tortured mind cried out, and the grip loosened and became almost tender, a sharp contrast to the sudden shooting pain which raced through his veins as his Grace poured from his opened throat and into the waiting bottle.  
  
"You will not give in to this, Lucifer. You have much yet to learn." A voice whispered softly in his ear and suddenly the Archangel found himself alone once again.  
  
All the strength that remained in his body left along with his Father and the world went black around him. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was a pair of jet black wings against the sky and an enraged cry pierced the night.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Back at the bunker, while Dean was trying to comfort Michael in the kitchen - a phrase here which means plying him with alcohol and offering to introduce him to the internet - Sam was kneeling on the floor in front of Gabriel and trying to coax his Mate into talking to him.  
  
"Gabe please say something to me...Are you mad? Do you...do you hate me?" Sam said in a soft voice and finally the Archangel looked down it him with sad eyes.  
  
"No Sam, I don't hate you. I hate this. It's all falling apart again and once again I am stuck listening to my family tear at each other..." Gabriel explained, and he held up his hand for silence when it looked like Sam was going to interrupt him. "Let me finish. I don't blame you for how you reacted with Lucifer, I get it you don't trust him and after everything he did to you I am not surprised but...The Angel that walked into this room tonight was not the same one you encountered in the cage. He can't hide from me, he can't fool me he has never been able to do it I always know, its one of the perks of being Gods messenger. I am telling you now that was not the same Angel, and now I am scared to all hell about whats going to happen. He's my brother and I want to see him more than anything but you hate him and if I see him I'll be betraying you and I don't wanna lose you Sam I can't lose you now and I just don't know what to do anymore..." Gabriel started to babble as sobs forced their way out of his throat, his whole body jerking with the effort to keep them from spilling out but it was no use. Within minutes he was curled up on the bed he shared with his Mate, crying like he hadn't done since he left his family behind all those long years ago. Sam stared down at the broken and sobbing Angel on the bed and something inside him snapped, urging him forward and up onto the bed beside his lover. The Hunter wrapped the far smaller figure up in his arms and buried his face into Gabe's chest, muttering soothing to him as the Archangel cried it out. They lay there for the longest time together, and when things had finally calmed down a little Sam started stroking his fingers through Gabe's hair, smiling a little when the Archangel purred at his touch.  
  
"Gabe, I get he is your brother and I'd never want to come between you and your family - unless they were trying to kill you in which case they can back the fuck up!" Sam joked, a pleased grin spreading over his face when he heard Gabriel chuckle below him. "I just worry about everything and everyone so much and I don't want you getting hurt. It's just with Lucifer..." Sam paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "I don't think I can trust him."  
  
"Sam..." Gabriel started but Sam cut across him quickly, wanting to finish what he was saying and get it out of his system.  
  
"But I trust you, and if you swear to me that he has changed then...I'll try to give him a chance. I can't promise I'll be able to do it but I'll try to for you. Deal?" Sam said, holding out his hand and waiting for Gabe to shake it. Gabriel stared at the offered hand then up into Sam's eyes, stunned by the mans trust in him. Even after everything they had been through together it still honoured him that Sam placed so much faith in him. Gabriel batted Sam's hand out-of-the-way and lunged forward, pulling his Mate into a tight embrace and sighing happily when Sam hugged him back.  
  
"You are a good man, Sam Winchester. I love you so very much." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear, leaning in to kiss at his neck and nuzzled the skin.  
  
"I love you to Gabriel." Sam replied but before he could lean in for a proper kiss the Archangel's eyes went wide and he howled in pain, diving off the bed and out of the door before Sam could ask him what was wrong.  
  
"NO! LUCIFER NO!" Sam heard his Mate scream from the hallway and in a heartbeat Sam had flew off the bed and took off after Gabriel, skidding out of the bedroom and almost falling over Gabe who had collapsed against the wall and slid down onto the floor, watching with fearful eyes as Castiel and Michael rushed past them...carrying a blood soaked and delirious Lucifer between them. Sam had enough experience with wounds to know a cut throat when he saw one, and his chest tightened painfully as he followed the trail of blood that started at one end of the hallway and disappeared off around the far corner...  
  
"What have I done..."  
  
\----------  
  
When Castiel and Michael got their brother into one of the spare bedrooms and lowered him onto the bed, Cas quickly pushed Michael aside so he could properly tend to the Archangel's wounds. He had done the basics when he first found Lucifer passed out, bleeding and very human but now he wanted to examine the injury more closely.  
  
"What has he done, why would he do this to himself?!" Michael cried out, unsure whether or not he wanted to throttle Lucifer for being so stupid or grab ahold of him and never let him go.  
  
"He has removed his own Grace, as to the why I guess we will find out after he wakes up..." Castiel explained, placing a gentle hand on his brothers chest and cleaning off the mess of blood and other fluids that were staining Lucifer's clothing. A small sniff from the doorway had both Angels whipping around only to find Sam standing there, staring at Lucifer with strange look on his face.  
  
"...Is he..." Sam mumbled, unable to take his eyes from the Archangel on the bed.  
  
"He is human now if that's what you're asking." Castiel said, but he become confused when Sam shook his head.  
  
"Is he going to live?" The Hunter asked and Cas finally understood what it was that was running through Sam's mind. Despite how fierce and warrior-like Sam Winchester could be the boy had a soft heart, and he would never wish for more pointless death, especially if that death meant he would never have the chance to know the truth. Plus, Gabriel would never recover if he lost another brother, and Sam could not survive losing Gabriel. The poor mans mind was full to bursting, every possible scenario running through his mind and leaving him with no clue on how he should think or feel.  
  
Humans were complex creatures, and none more so than Sam Winchester.  
  
"He'll live. I have managed to heal his wounds for now but I can not be sure of his mental state until after he awakes...even after everything I never thought he would go as far as to cut out his own Grace..."  
  
"Not...what I wanted...to do..." A small hoarse voice spoke from the bed, and everyone gathered around as Castiel leant over to place a hand on Lucifer's forehead.  
  
"Brother! You mustn't talk right now you have done significant damage to yourself and may feel some discomfort." Castiel explained, ever the voice of reason but Michael towered over him with a thunderous expression.  
  
"Screw his pain!" The Archangel snapped, shocking everyone around him. "What were you playing at?! Why would you do this to yourself?!" Michael raged despite Castiel's attempts to soothe him.  
  
"I wanted to die." Lucifer croaked, groaning as the pain in his throat flared up once more.  
  
"I don't understand. Removing your Grace would not kill you..." Castiel asked and Lucifer shut his eyes against the tears welling up in them.  
  
"It wasn't me it was Father. He appeared to me and removed my Grace...he said I still had work to do..." Lucifer explained and both Castiel and Michael exchanged puzzled looks, but Lucifer seemed to know more than he was letting on and he locked eyes with Sam.  
  
"Sam...may I speak to you alone for a moment." The Archangel asked and Sam could do nothing but nod, his fear warring with his grief and shame at having been the reason why Lucifer wanted to die.  
  
When Michael and Castiel got up and left the room, Sam allowed himself to shuffle closer to Lucifer - thinking that even if he tried anything Sam was now more than a match for him, what harm could this fallen Angel do? Lucifer reached over to the table beside the bed and took hold of the little glowing bottle that was sitting there, and after a moment of feeling the warmth that spread from the contained Grace he held it out for Sam.  
  
"Take it...Its yours."  
  
Sam sat stunned and staring at the tiny bottle in front of him before shaking his head and starting to mumble.  
  
"I can't. I can't take it, its yours...its not right. This is my fault..." Sam said but Lucifer's hand shot out to grip Sam's wrist, and the Hunter was shocked by how weak the ex-Archangels grip had become.  
  
"Please! This is all I have to give! I know why Father did this to me, it's the only way I could possibly show you how much this means to me. This chance I've been given to see the world and I could not do that with my Grace numbing the sensation and a family who hated me. Please take it, Sam..." Lucifer begged and Sam finally reached out, taking the bottle in his hand and staring down at it in awe.  
  
"What should I do with it? Don't you want to have it back?" Sam asked, a little worried that his mouth was going to get him into trouble but Lucifer held his gaze, eyes serious and steady.  
  
"One day yes..." Lucifer nodded and Sam bit his lip nervously.  
  
"When will that be?" The Hunter asked and Lucifer gave him a small amused smile.  
  
"When you deem me worthy of it. No one else has the right to judge me, Sam, not Michael, Castiel, Dean or anyone else...only you. I will live and experience this world as a human, and perhaps if you give me the chance you will find I am not the Angel I was when we met. If you see something in me you judge as worthy, then you can give me my Grace back but if you watch over me and see no change well...you can destroy it. I'm sure you know a way." Lucifer explained and Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I can't...its too much..." Sam said but Lucifer let go of his hand and collapsed back against the bed, the short time he had been sitting up wearing him down.  
  
"It's not enough, but I'm afraid I have nothing better to offer." The new human mumbled and Sam watched as his eyes slipped closed as Lucifer slipped off to sleep.  
  
Sam sat beside his bed for a long time, watching him sleep and playing with the bottle in his hands, and for a moment a terrible feeling overtook him and he found himself standing up, moving towards the small table at the side of the room. He placed the bottle down on the hard wooden surface and took a large book from the shelf, raising it high above his head. The Hunter stood there, poised and ready to strike, but a small whimper came from behind him and he turned his head to stare at Lucifer on the bed. It was clear from his twitches and moans that he was having a nightmare, and a small sliver of sympathy trickled through Sam's veins. After several minutes of watching the ex-angel squirm Sam sighed heavily and dropped the book onto the table, snatching the bottle up and pocketing it.  
  
He returned to his seat and watched over the man in the bed for the remainder of the night, and when the first rays of sunshine lightened the sky outside Sam slipped out of the bedroom silently, shuffling past the sleeping figures of Dean, Cas and Michael in the hallway outside.  
  
He might not trust the man just yet...but everyone deserves a chance.


End file.
